


The Brothers' secret

by DragonPrincess101



Series: My Oneshots [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Supernatural, Vocaloid
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Former Prostitute Dean Winchester, Former Prostitute Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Music, Killer Dean Winchester, Killer Sam Winchester, Lies, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: The Winchester Brothers, a pair of honest hardworking brothers who are well-known bakers in the town and loved by everyone there...however, nobody knows they used to be prostitutes.(Inspired by Evillious Chronicles: Flower of the Plateau)





	The Brothers' secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SPN or vocaloids I'm planning to make a longer version of this fic sometime in the future
> 
> this fic is inspired by this song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj_tReFezkw

Dean and Sam look at the well darkly thought the window from inside the mansion.

 

"We are going to hell for what we did? Are we?" whispered Sam remembering the fearful look on Emma's face before he kills her.

 

Dean smirks remembering Lucifer's furious glare on their former pimp's face gave to Sam as Dean took his life.

 

"As long as we're together...I don't mind going there with you, we should both be happy while we still can" said Dean as they hug each other.

 

"Well nobody else knows not even Castiel or Gabriel...so I might as well" said Sam smiling.

 

Gabriel was heard excitedly calling from the hallway.

 

"Sammich? Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek?" 

 

Castiel's bored voice was heard as well.

 

"Calm down, they're only gone for 10 minutes Gabriel"

 

The brothers smile playful as they go out the door to their husbands.

* * *

 

There was a pair of boys known as the Winchester Brothers.

A pair of helpful hardworking bakers loved by everyone.

Their joyful smiles surely belonged to angels’

 

However, nobody in this town knew

That the boys were prostitutes

 

When a pair of noblemen fell for them over time

Everyone rejoiced and blessed them

And wished the four many years of happiness

 

However, nobody in this town knew

That the boys were prostitutes

 

The day before the weddings, a man came to the town,

A handsome yet cruel man who had leeched off the boys.

Someone who knew their secret, someone who knew their past

 

Nobody must know the brothers’ secret

Nobody must know the brothers’ history

 

There years later, a young girl come to the town

Whom sought her father’s love, even if that person

Was a pathetic hooker who was never in her life

 

Nobody must know the brothers’ secret

Nobody must know the brothers’ history

 

Isn’t it good for the Winchester Brothers to be happy?

They must not pay attention, they don’t need to pay attention

To the two dead leaves now at the bottom of the deepest well

 

Nobody must know the brothers’ secret

Nobody must know the brothers’ history

 

Nobody in this town knows that the brothers were once prostitutes.

 

There isn’t anyone in this town who knows

That they used to be prostitutes... **_except us_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys want a follow-up oneshot where Gabriel and Castiel finds out the brothers' dark secrets...


End file.
